Journey With Zekrom
by Crystalia Celeste
Summary: White is abandoned by her parents and Zekrom found her and bring her to Arceus. Arceus welcome her and adopted her as daughter. Then, White grew beside Pokemon and hate humans. One day, White wants to go for a journey in Unova, Arceus allowed her but in one condition, Zekrom must go along with her but in a normal pokemon form. Mostly FerriswheelShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**JOURNEY WITH ZEKROM**

**Chapter 1  
**

**A/N :** **Hello there, minna ^^**

**My name's Renna… this is my first fanfic! I'm so happy, so please go easy on me ^^" and I love Zekrom, that's my favorite legend! English isn't my main language, maybe there will be a lot mistakes of grammar ^_^**

**And… I'm so sorry if there's OOC in some character, I'm not sure yet, just in case there's OOC, I apologize minna :)  
**

**Full Summary : White is abandoned by her parents and Zekrom found her and bring her to Arceus. Arceus welcome her and adopted her as daughter. Then, White grew beside Pokemon and hate humans. One day, White wants to go for a journey in Unova, Arceus allowed her but in one condition, Zekrom must go along with. Mostly FerriswheelShipping.  
**

Chapter 1 : The Baby

"Hei, Ze-Ze! Don't you should go attend the meeting with everyone in Hall of Origin?" Kyurem said.

Zekrom just sighed, "Don't call me that! You're sure like Reshiram! Always demanding what I should do. I don't go because there is Rayquaza there, I hate him… Anyway, why don't you go too?" just as he said that, he mentally smacked himself.

Kyurem face become colder, "You know that I can't or not allowed to go there because I was kicked by council." He said a bit harsh. Zekrom himself know that Kyurem was kicked because he doesn't follow the rule not to eat humans or Pokemon. Well, what do you expect? He said he was born with that nature and can't change. Because of that, he was kicked and always stay in this cave of Giant Chasm. But, of course, it doesn't mean he was being alone, no, sometimes Zekrom and Reshiram visited him.

"Yeah, yeah," Zekrom said quickly and want to change the subject, "Well, I should go now. I think the meeting has over…" Kyurem nodded and Zekrom stood up and flew out from the cave.

Zekrom want to go to Dragonspiral Tower but on the way he saw Reshiram flew to him, so he stopped, "What do you want, Reshiram?" Zekrom asked rudely didn't care with his manner.

Reshiram just said with tone of seriousness, "Lady Arceus asked us to met her personaly." Zekrom shocked and just stayed quiet, what the hell did Arceus want from us? Seriously I know that after the tragic incident years ago, she desperately want us to turn into stone and go hibernation until the new hero come. But, only Reshiram agree and just wait for time to hibernation. I don't agree of course, hell, who wants to turn into stone and wait patiently until this 'hero' come and ordered us. Really, after years ago, Reshiram and I battle for ideal and truth with that twin hero, we just wandered Unova until Arceus decided that we should go hibernation.

"What did she want?"

Reshiram just shrugged and began to flew away, "You just have to come, if you please excuse me, Dragon of Ideal." With that, the Dragon of Truth flew away with incredible speed.

Zekrom just sighed and began to fly until he heard a sound of crying, he want to know the source and flew to Pinwheel forest. then he land smoothly, not want to attract crowded.

"Huaaaaaaaaa…"

There. He saw a baby lying under a tree alone. Where was her parent? He thought.

"Oh, it's you, Zekrom." Zekrom looked behind him and found Virizion staring at him and the baby.

"Hello, Virizion." Zekrom said simply and turned to the baby in front of him, "Why was this baby here? Where's her parent?"

"I saw her mother left her alone yesterday night…" A petilil said nervously.

Zekrom and Virizion looked at the Petilil, "so, she was abandoned then?" Virizion asked and petilil just nodded.

Virizion sighed and looked back at Zekrom, "Alright, Zekrom, you brought her and take to Lady Arceus, okay?"

Zekrom looked surprise, "What? W-why me?"

"Because you're the one that found her."

"Virizion-sama! There's a sick sewaddle in the side forest, we need you!" a Pidove interrupted. Virizion nodded, "If you will excuse me!" Virizion said and disappeared.

Zekrom just sighed heavily and pick the baby, when she saw Zekrom , she laugh softly make Zekrom want to smile. He just chuckled and began to flew to Hall of Origin.

**Hall of Origin**

Zekrom then landed and entered. In there, Reshiram and Arceus already waiting. "Hello…"

Arceus then looked at Zekrom and surprised with the baby in his hand, "I never thought that you two has a baby… when did this happen? Why don't you tell me? And why your baby is human?" Arceus asked with a lot question.

Reshiram looked confused and quickly said, "What? It wasn't my baby, Lady Arceus!"

"And it wasn't my baby too… I found her abandoned by her parents in Pinwheel forest. Virizion said I should take to you…" Zekrom explained.

Arceus then examine the baby and looked excited, "She's so cute, don't you think, Reshiram?" she looked closely to the baby, and smiled, "I see… she has such a wonderful future!"

This caught Zekrom interest, "What's that?"

Arceus just grinned, "You will know… if the time has come…"

"huh?"

"More importantly!" Arceus said suddenly make Reshiram and Zekrom startled, "It'll better if I adopted her."

Reshiram looked confused, "but, she's human… we never allowed human to come to this sacred place…"

Arceus just smiled and looked at the baby, "Like I said, she has a wonderful future. So with my permission, I allowed her… oh yes, Reshiram can you tell other legend about this?" Reshiram just nodded and left.

"So… what's her name? surely, you don't want to call her just human, right?" Zekrom asked and sighed, he never thought that Arceus, the God of Pokemon will adopted a baby human.

Arceus thought for a second and smiled, "Why don't you give her name? after all, you're the one that brought her here…"

"Me?"

"Yes… think a beatiful name!" Arceus ordered him.

"How about… White?" Zekrom said nervously. Wait a minute— he never get nervous for Arceus sake!

"White… that was a beatiful name… a pure, and kind… well then, start now, your name is White!" Arceus announced loudly.

To Be Continued…

**A/N :** **there it is. Please review… minna :) no flame please ^^**

**Renna~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**JOURNEY WITH ZEKROM**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N : Hi, minna, Renna's here… :D Thank you so much for the Reviews!**

**Anyway, here we go, chapter 2**

**PREVIOUSLY IN JOURNEY WITH ZEKROM…**

Arceus thought for a second and smiled, "Why don't you give her name? after all, you're the one that brought her here…"

"Me?"

"Yes… think a beatiful name!" Arceus ordered him.

"How about… White?" Zekrom said nervously. Wait a minute— he never get nervous for Arceus sake!

"White… that was a beatiful name… a pure, and kind… well then, start now, your name is White!" Arceus announced loudly.

**Chapter 2 : Live with Pokemon**

It's been a couple years since White is officially announced as Arceus' daughter. She can understood Pokemon and grew with pure kindness and loves Pokemon, but she grew with hatred towards humans, because not just her parent abandoned her, but also she saw that sometimes humans were also hurting Pokemon.

At first, some of legendary didn't like the fact that The Great Arceus, who rule the world of Pokemon, adopted a little human as daughter. Who wouldn't get surprised? But, along with time, no one can resist with White's cuteness and innocent. It's like every Pokemon had drawn for loving her.

Even with White living with Pokemon, she's so smart and capable to do many things. All legendary are the ones who taught her to studied. Deoxys and Jirachi taught her about space like moon and stars. Manaphy and Phione taught her about the everything in the sea. Lugia taught her to swim, swimming is one of her favorite lesson especially she love swims with Pokemon. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina taught her about histories of each region. Zekrom and Reshiram taught her about technologies, so that she won't lack if one day she want to go to human and pokemon world. Meloetta taught her about music, playing instrument, and singing. Surprisingly, White has a talent with music. She can playing guitar, piano, flute, violin and other instrument perfectly. The rest of legendary taught her about everything about Pokemon and general knowledge. She was very happy that every legendary cares for her.

But, if compared to all legendaries, she prefers Zekrom the most, not because he's the one that brought her, but White saw Zekrom as a father figure she never had. Zekrom also, cares and a bit protective to White. He always took her to fly around Unova, and visited her in Hall Of Origin. She even called him with a nickname Ze-Ze. Fortunately, Zekrom didn't mind.

Until one day, the day when White wants to go for a journey…

"Arceus-sama..?" White called the Alpha Pokemon. Arceus, her figure 'mother' turned and smiled at her, "Yes? My dear?"

White hesitate at first, but she must say it now or never. "Um… I have a favor…" White said. Her head looked down.

The Alpha Pokemon just smiled at her, "No need to worry my dear… I know what you want," Arceus said, still looking at her. "You decided to go for a journey, am I right?"

White just smiled sheepishly, "Tee-hee… yes, Arceus-sama…" she took a deep breath, "When Ze-Ze took me to see the Unova from his back, I was so excited. Unova has so many beautiful places and landscape…" her eyes looked dreamily when she said this, but then her looks darken, "But, what I hated is… some humans who abused Pokemon…" she sighed and paused, "But, there's also some humans who treated Pokemon as their friends… still, I want to research them if they're really like Pokemon or not."

Arceus just stood calmly, she knew what her daughter thinking right know, "So… you still want to go? You know that if you go, you will meet a lot of humans…"

White nodded, sure she know that she'll meet humans that she hated so much. But, she also know that she can't live here forever, of course Arceus didn't mind but she know that her place isn't here, her place is with those humans. But if she go, that'll also mean that she have to say goodbye to all legendary, her only family.

"I want to go." She said with determination in her eyes.

Arceus looked at her eyes, she know that this is her decision that can't be changed. She sighed and smiled brightly, "Of course I will let you go," White smiled in delight, "But," she gulped wondering what the Alpha Pokemon will say, "In two condition…"

White just staring at Arceus, "Sure, what is that?"

"First, Zekrom must go with you and watching you—"

"What? It's impossible! Ze-ze is a legendary pokemon, he's too big and—"

"Calm down, White. He will go with you but he'll be in normal Pokemon form…" Arceus explained. White sighed in relief.

"Second… never tell anyone that you know all legendary Pokemon under any circumstances."

"Why?" White asked curiously.

Arceus just sighed, "It'll danger you, my dear… like someone will used you as a bait to lure us the legendary… we don't want that happen."

White gulped nervously, but Arceus just smiled, "It's okay, after all Zekrom will go with you, if something terribly happen, he will punish anybody that hurt you…"

"Alright, so… when I can go?" White asked excitedly. She can't wait to go for her first journey.

Arceus just laughed softly, "You can go tomorrow, after you say goodbye to all legendary… "

White nodded and hugged Arceus tightly, "Thank you for everything… mommy." Arceus stunned, this is the first time White called her "mommy" instead of "Arceus-sama" or "Lord Arceus". Of course this make her happy and smiled.

After White said gooodbye to all legendary, she was really upset that she will leave them. Every legendary of course feel sad too because they'll miss their cute human girl.

Zekrom looked at her and smiled, "Don't be so upset, White. This is not like you won't see them forever, if you want, I can take you here whenever you want…"

White squealed in delight and hugged Zekrom, "Really? Thank you, Ze-ze!" Zekrom just nodded and smiled slightly.

White then prepared everything and put then in her pink bag, Zekrom give her a Pokeball and he transformed into Oshawott, as ordered from Arceus that he'll took form in normal Pokemon. "Kyaa! So cute!" she hugged the Oshawott tightly and cuddled him. "Hey, it's still me!" Oshawott Zekrom said. "Yes, I know. But you're really cute!" Zekrom just rolled his eyes.

Mewtwo then teleport her to Nuvema Town, because White want to begin her journey from the smallest town. "Thank you, mewtwo!" Mewtwo just nodded and said, "Take care, White!" with that Mewtwo teleport and disappeared.

White sighed, "Alright, where do we go now?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N : so, what do you think, minna? Do you like it? Hate it? Please REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**JOURNEY WITH ZEKROM**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N : Hi there minna :D thanks so much for the reviews! XDD I'm really happy for it ^o^**

**PREVIOUSLY IN JOURNEY WITH ZEKROM…**

White then prepared everything and put them in her pink bag, Zekrom give her a Pokeball and he transformed into Oshawott, as ordered from Arceus that he'll took form in normal Pokemon. "Kyaa! So cute!" she hugged the Oshawott tightly and cuddled him. "Hey, it's still me!" Oshawott aka Zekrom said. "Yes, I know. But you're really cute!" Zekrom just rolled his eyes.

Mewtwo then teleport her to Nuvema Town, because White want to begin her journey from the smallest town. "Thank you, mewtwo!" Mewtwo just nodded and said, "Take care, White!" with that Mewtwo teleport and disappeared.

White sighed, "Alright, where do we go now?"

**Chapter 3- Fateful Encounter**

White is in Nuvema Town now. Honestly, she doesn't know which way to go to Accumula Town. She just hope that she won't get lost. "Where should I go?" she sighed.

Then, out of nowhere, her Oshawott or should I say her Zekrom pop out and jumped to her shoulder. White startled with his sudden appearance, "Ze-Ze! Don't startled me like that! Why are you out? I didn't call you…" she said and looked at Oshawott.

"Do you want me to turn into flying type? Then I could fly you to next town…" Zekrom said.

White thought for a second, she didn't notice there's a girl run into her and bumped into her. "Kyaa…" "Ouch…"

"White, you okay?" Zekrom asked very worried.

"Uh…" White rubbing her head and get up and looked at girl in front of her. She has deep black hair and brown eyes, she was wearing blue faded jeans with purple tank top and black shoes with yellow laces. On her head, there's a brown Pokemon that she notice it's Eevee.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, you okay, girl?" she asked while White just nodded. "Please excuse my Trainer… she is in rush…" the Eevee bowed to White.

"It's okay… if you're in rush…" White said smiling a little.

The girl just frowned, "How do you know I'm in rush?" she asked suspiciously.

Because your Eevee just said it, White thought. But she doesn't want her know that she can understood Pokemon. "Er… just guessing…" she shrugged.

"Oh well, by the way I'm Micky…" she said smiling brightly. White blinked for a second, this is her first time meeting and talking with other human, she just feeling a bit uneasy.

She looked at Zekrom as he just nodded, "My name is White… Nice to meet you, Micky…"

"White? What a strange name…" White want to said something but Micky just staring at Oshawott, "Where did you get that Oshawott? I thought only Black, Cheren, and Bianca will get their starter Pokemon today…" starter pokemon? I remember that starter Pokemon is a very first Pokemon for a new Trainer given by a Pokemon Professor. She thought.

"No, Ze-Ze is a gift from my mother…" White lied convincingly. She doesn't want anyone to know that Ze-Ze is actually the Legendary Zekrom. Even, if she told the truth, she doubt that Micky will believe her.

"Oh. Anyway, would you come to my friend's house, White?" Micky asked kindly.

White smiled at her. Well, she's so generous, but I'm not really want to meet another human. She thought. "I'm sorry, Mickey, but Ze-ze and I should go now…" White said refused her offered.

Micky just shrugged, "That's okay, see you, White!" with that she left her.

White sighed in relief, "I don't want to speak with anyone again…" she always feel uneasy whenever she spoke to humans, it was different than to speak with Pokemon.

"You know, you can't do that… you're in Unova now, more importantly, you're on your journey. Of course, you have to often speak with other human… don't be so worry, White, it's not as bad as you think… but, in your first meeting with human a few minutes ago, you can do it, right?" Zekrom said smiling a bit at her.

White nodded, she understood what her 'father' mean, after all this is her decision. She can't back away now. "Hey!" a voice came beneath her as she just startled. She looked beneath her and saw that an Eevee resting on her foot.

"Wha- You're that girl's Eevee!" White exclaimed at the Evolution Pokemon. "My name's Cinnamon for your information." She said simply and keep resting on White's foot.

"Cinnamon, huh. What a cute name…" White mumbled. Cinnamon just staring at White oddly, "You can understood what I just said?"

White froze in spot, until Zekrom sighed, "Yes, she is." Cinnamon observed White's Oshawott closer and gasped, then she took a step away from White. "Yo-You're Lo-Lord Zekrom!" she said shocked and her body shaking with fear.

Then, she bowed her head with respect, "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know that yo-you're Lord Zekrom…"

"It's okay… even I was surprised that you knew that I'm Zekrom in this Oshawott form…" Zekrom frowned. He hadn't thought at all that a Pokemon could recognize him easily.

"W-Well…" the Evolution Pokemon said nervously, because this is the first time she spoke with a Legendary Pokemon, "Y-You have a di-different aura—"

"What kind of aura?" White interrupted her. Cinnamon just glaring at her. Who the hell is this human? She is with our Lord. She thought.

"Don't be so rude at White… she's my—" Zekrom want to say daughter, but he thought it'll be really weird, instead he just say "—Trainer and my dearest friend." He said with full authority.

Cinnamon was very shocked when she heard this. She's staring at White with disbelief while White just looked away and blushing with what Zekrom said. She is our Lord's Trainer? Unbelievable! She thought.

"You'd better believe it." Zekrom said and jumped into White's arms as she is just smiling at him.

"Does that mean that she's the Hero of Ideal?" Cinnamon asked curiously.

At this, Zekrom smirked, "That is what you should find out for yourself…"

"Cinnamoooooooooooonnn!" a voice calling the Evolution Pokemon. She looked at the source of the voice and see Micky's calling her.

"Your Trainer's looking for you, I think you should go back now…" White said smiled kindly at her. "Bye, Cinnamon!"

With that, Zekrom transformed into Braviary as she jumped on him. White waved at Cinnamon who just staring at her, "Let's go, Ze-ze! I saw that there's a small town not far away!" White exclaimed excitedly as Zekrom or Braviary just nodded and began to flapping his wings.

"Cinnamon! There you are! I'm so worried you know!" Micky said and hugged her. "Evee.. Eve_!" Sorry for making you worried!_The Eevee said.

"Well then, let's go home! Sorry for leaving you…" Micky said smiled sheepishly and held Cinnamon.

**Meanwhile…**

White was on Zekrom's back as Braviary form, "There it is! Accumula Town…" White said cheerfully, "Just land in front of the Pokemon Center, okay!"

Zekrom nodded and landed in front of Pokemon Center as she said. White jumped from Zekrom and looked around the town. "Isn't this a lovely town, Ze-Ze?" she smiled and looked at Zekrom. "What's wrong, Ze-Ze?"

Zekrom just pointed at a group of people wearing white clothes and there's flag with letter 'P'. In front of them, stood a man with strange cloak, he has a red eyes and gray-green hair colour.

"Ze-Ze, I want you turn into Oshawott, pretty please!" White begged with puppy eyes. "Why? I like this Braviary form than the little Oshawott." Zekrom argued.

"But… I love little Oshawott more~ It's so cute, so please~" she said still with her puppy eyes

Zekrom just sighed in defeated, "Fine, if that's what you want…" Zekrom looked around, make sure nobody saw and transform into Oshawott.

White squealed in delight and hugging him, "Yay!"

Zekrom just rolled his eyes, "Shall we see what commotion is that about?" White nodded and run towards the strange group.

As White stood between the crowded, she wanted to hear what is going on.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." The man with gray-green haired colour said.

White surprised when heard this. Pokemon liberation? I don't think this is good. She thought. Zekrom just staring at that man, actually he's agreed with her.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Everyone in the crowded looked at each other, wondering what he just said.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Of course!"

White looked at the boy who dared to speak, the boy has brown eyes and also brown hair. Beside him there're a black haired boy with glasses and a girl with blonde haired.

"Be quiet, Black! We don't want to cause a commotion here!" the glasses boy scolded him but he just ignored him.

"Pokemon is OUR friend! We never treat them as subject like you said!" he exclaimed.

"You're still an innocent Trainer… you don't know yet about outside world…" then he looked at the crowded, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"Liberate pokemon?"

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

With that, that so called Ghetsis retreat with his subordinates and left the town.

"What do you think, Ze-Ze? Is that true? I think it was all nonsense to attract people…" White said looked at Zekrom in Oshawott form. "Do you want me to liberate you?" she said teasingly.

Zekrom just sighed, "It's your choice though you know that I was ordered to watch over you by Arceus-sama…"

White giggled, "No need to worry, Ze-Ze! You'd think that I can leave you? No! you're the one that found me and took care of me! You're like my father! I'd never leave you!"

Zekrom smiled at her, "I know, White…"

One by one person leave the place and White saw a boy that speak bravely earlier and approach him.

"Hi! I saw you earlier! You're so brave to spoke like that!" she exclaimed to him and smiled, she still holding Zekrom in her arms.

The boy looked away blushing because her compliment, as the glasses boy just staring at White and the blonde girl giggled.

"No, Not really. I just thought that his speech was nonsense…" he still looked away and rubbed his head.

White smiled brightly, "Same with me, I don't like the idea of that Pokemon Liberation…"

"Is that Oshawott? The glasses boy staring at Oshawott in White's arms, not knowing that it was actually the Legendary Zekrom. "Where did you get it?"

White a bit startled at this, "…my mother give it to me as a gift…" she said hesitated.

"Hey, you guys should introduce yourself first!" the blonde girl scolded at the two boys. She then looked at White smiling, "My name is Bianca! What's your name?"

"My name is—"

Just when she want to said her name, a voice interrupted him. "May I speak to you?" White jumped in surprised with a voice behind her and turned to see who it is. He has gray or blue eyes? And tea green haired.

Zekrom's eyes widened when he saw him at looked at horror. "Er… yes?" White said nervously.

"My name's N." he said simply.

So? I don't ask your name. White thought. "I am… White."

N gave her a faint smile, but turned serious, "I'm sorry, but… I heard what your Pokemon said…"

White was surprised, he heard what Ze-Ze said? She thought. She think it was best to lied, "What do you mean? Heard what?"

He's a bit disappointed with her replied, "So you can't heard it too, huh? It's nothing… I thought I heard your Pokemon said about Arceus ordered him like that…" he stared at White suspiciously.

White nearly froze, but Zekrom glared at him menacingly, "Stay away from, White." He said coldly.

N was shocked with Zekrom or Oshawott, he never saw a Pokemon said coldly at him before. "You… Oshawott. What are you hiding?"

"None of your business. Now go, before I make you."

N smirked at him, "Let's see if you could do it…" he take a pokeball and release a Purrloin.

White gulped nervously, honestly even if she was taught how to battle by the legendaries, she still always nervous, but she know she had to do this. "O-Oshawott, Go!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N : Sorry if I took so long to update this, minna! I'm a bit busy because school is starting next week :( but I will try to keep update this story :D**

**Oh and, thanks to twilight8899 for the OC :D don't forget to REVIEW!**

_Replied to your Reviews…_

**SupernalGodzilla****- **shadow? Sorry if I disappointed you :( but you know, I think White need a pokemon starter here ^^ and Oshawott looks fit with her :)

**Cardcaptornicole****-** thank you :) I hope you can keep reading my story :3

**Supersexyghotmew95****- **Mew? Well, I think she thought her with dancing. Mew is so cute x3

**PokemonGirlieGirl****-** I'm agree with you! XD well my cutest pokemon in my opinion is Jirachi x3

**Twilight8899****-** thank you :D I will try to update soon.

**TheOneMagic****-** I hope you like this chapter :) and Of course I'll continue this story.

**nowaki ricky****- **aww thanks! I think the spelling it's true :)

_**Renna~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**JOURNEY WITH ZEKROM**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N : Hi minna-san! I'm really sorry if I took so long to update this! Well, like I said in previous chapter, I've so many homework at school :( anyway, enjoy ^^;**

**In the previous chapter, I forgot to put the Disclaimer right? I do apologize then.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon**

**PREVIOUSLY IN JOURNEY WITH ZEKROM…**

He's a bit disappointed with her replied, "So you can't heard it too, huh? It's nothing… I thought I heard your Pokemon said about Arceus ordered him like that…" he stared at White suspiciously.

White nearly froze, but Zekrom glared at him menacingly, "Stay away from, White." He said coldly.

N was shocked with Zekrom or Oshawott, he never saw a Pokemon said coldly at him before. "You… Oshawott. What are you hiding?"

"None of your business. Now go, before I make you."

N smirked at him, "Let's see if you could do it…" he take a pokeball and release a Purrloin.

White gulped nervously, honestly even if she was taught how to battle by the legendaries, she still always nervous, but she know she had to do this. "O-Oshawott, Go!"

**Chapter 4- New Friend?**

White is really nervous with the battle to that green haired guy now. After all, she's battling to a stranger, but then again, most of Pokemon battles is usually done with stranger. But, this is also her first battle with Ze-Ze. However, many thanks to the legendary, they've taught her everything with Pokemon battle. White believe she can win this easily. _I can do this!_

"Ze-Ze, jump and attack with Water Gun!" she commanded him as he jumped into the air and quickly attacked Purrloin.

"Used Scratch." N said calmly as he observed her and her Pokemon carefully. He's sure that the girl in front of him was a new Trainer which suppose she doesn't have enough skill with battle. But, unfortunately for N, White wasn't like a new Trainer, she had been taught directly with the legendary since she was still a child.

N watched as White commanded her Pokemon each movement. _She was so graceful, and her voice rang like a bell_. _Not to mention, she is far from beautiful for a Trainer, in fact, she looks like a goddess…_ He thought dreamily.

Just with a short time, without N noticed, his Pokemon was defeated by Oshawott. N blinked in disbelief and looked at a fainted Purrloin. He didn't expect he will lose in his first battle to an ordinary Trainer. _What the? I… lost?_

"Purrloin, come back."

"We did it!" White cheered as she hugged Zekrom tightly. "Osha! Osha!" _Of course I am, who do you think I am? _Ze-Ze said.

"So interesting…" N said to her with a smile make her a bit freaking out.

"Who is this guy actually? He just lost and then he smiled." She said to Zekrom quietly but N could heard her as his smile grew larger made White more freaking out.

Zekrom just shrugged and glared at N, "Osha…" _I don't know… maybe he's insane?_ he said. "Maybe…" she whispered.

"You have such skills I see…" he was really meant it when he praised her.

Meanwhile, White looked dumbfounded. _So weird… I heard that usually when Trainers lose from a battle, they got depressed, angry, annoyed, or something like that. But, this person was just… smile? It seemed, that he didn't care at all with our battle._ She thought as she stared at him oddly.

Zekrom coughed between them and shot N a death glare, "Osha! Oshawott!" _I don't think that you should be here any longer… can you please go now?_ he snapped angrily_. Be thankful that I didn't show you my true form…_ he thought.

_The last think you want to do is to make a legendary furious…_White thought and sweatdropped mentally. She really hope that this guy stopped staring at her, and go as soon as possible… because, the last time she and Zekrom go to Unova when she was still 7, and left her alone for played in large field, Zekrom found a human boy approached her which made her cried. He scared the boy to death and nearly used Fusion Bolt on him.

On the other hand, N actually feeling much bad vibes and began to sweat. "Very well… I have to go now… let's meet again, White…" with that, he left her much to her relief.

Zekrom staring furiously at him finally left, _I can't believe that I was just met the Hero of Truth this soon… I have feeling that history… will repeat itself_. He thought but decided that he won't tell this to White_. _He looked back at White who still smiling at him. _This is suppose to be White's happy journey… but, saw that guy like that… I doubt this will ended happy. Should I inform Reshiram? _Zekrom sighed heavily.

"Is something wrong, Ze-Ze?" White looked at him with concern. He just shook his head, "It's nothing…"

"Really?"

"Yes it is."

"Are you okay?" a male voice beside her said worryingly.

White turned and saw the earlier boy who's talked to her before she got interrupted by N. she nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." _I don't know why, but I kind of feel safe… around this boy. Why is it? Oh no— don't tell me it's "love"? _White thought as her face turned red, and then she shook her head. _No, no… what I am feeling right now isn't love…_

He smiled kindly, "Good then. Ah, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Black!" and then, he turned to the boy with glasses, "This is Cheren…" and after that he looked at the blonde girl, "She is Bianca, but you knew, right?"

"But, we still don't get your name!" Bianca chirped happily.

_At least, they are kind human… _White thought smiling. "My name's White!" _wow, his name is Black? That's kinda cute…_

Black raised an eyebrow and beamed at her, "Really? Is this a coincidence maybe? Our name really match, doesn't it?" he chuckled amusingly.

"Maybe you're destined for each other!" Bianca teased them and giggled while Black just shook his head and Cheren just rolled his eyes.

"You are insane, Bianca, Did you forget that we just met?" Black said defensively and looking away as White just nodded. But, Bianca saw him blushing a little and begin to teasing him more.

**Meanwhile, with N…**

_That Oshawott… who was he actually? Is this just my imagination or I was sensing his power is same as amount of legendary Pokemon?_ N shook his head. _No no, that's impossible! He IS Oshawott! It is not possible that—_

GUBRAK!

"Kyaaa!"

"Urgh!"

"Ee, Eevee!" _This is the second time you bumped into someone, Micky!_ the Brown just chuckled. N raised his brows for a while as he recognized it is an Eevee. _Hm… if I am not wrong, Eevee shouldn't be here, it should be in other region…_

"Stop laughing, Cinnamon!" The girl called Micky looked at her Pokemon and pouted.

"Eeev!" _but, that's hilarious! _Cinnamon said as she keep laughing.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked N as she got up quickly. She held her hand to help N, but N just stand up without her help. She frowned slightly. _Now, it's a bit rude to refuse help…_ she thought.

"Hello there, Eevee." Ignoring Micky's question, instead he smiled at the Evolution Pokemon. Cinnamon is a bit surprise why this man talk to her instead to her Trainer. She back down quickly as she hid behind Micky's right leg. She doesn't like the way N looked at her.

N frowned at her reaction, he kneeled down to her. "It's okay… don't be afraid, I don't bite…" N said smiling a little.

"Ev...ve…" _But, your smile is creepy…_ Cinnamon muttered.

"Creepy?" he thought for a while. "I don't think so."

"Eev— Evee!" _Wait— you can understand me!_ She exclaimed in awe. "Evve…" _Great, another human who can understand us…_

"What!" N was very shocked when heard this and his mouth gaping open_. Another human who can understand Pokemon? This is… this is very rare… I have to find him or her… he will be supported me if he can understand Pokemon just like me…_he thought as he grinned.

"Who's this human who can understand Pokemon? Can you tell me?" N said excitedly. So far, he never found anyone who can understand Pokemon like him.

Cinnamon thought for a second, "Eve…" _She's female and she's with Lord Zekrom… _She said. And then she mentally use Last Resort to herself for telling such information to a stranger. _Oh my Arceus! Lord Zekrom will surely kill me! _She thought as her face turned horrified.

_****Flashback****_

**Cinnamon's POV**

"I forgot to tell you something…" I saw Lord Zekrom turned around. _Oh no, what is he possibly want?_ I thought as I begin to sweat.

"Y-yes?" I said nervously, who wouldn't? this is Lord Zekrom for Arceus sake! He could blew me easily if he want, but I knew that Lord Zekrom wouldn't do it without reason. He's a legendary Pokemon that were admired and respected by every Pokemon in Unova— with Lady Reshiram of course.

"Don't tell this —about White and me— to anyone. Do you understand?" he ordered to me.

"Yes, Lord Zekrom. I swear I won't tell anybody about you and your— Trainer!" I exclaimed and bowed to him as he just nodded.

"Good."

**End of Cinnamon's POV**

_****Flashback End****_

N was very, very shocked, he raised an eyebrow and looked at Cinnamon's horrified face, "…Zekrom?" he whispered under his breath. _Whaaaatt? Zekrom? She was with the legendary Zekrom? Who could that be? She was already awaken Zekrom? It can't be! But, this Eevee doesn't sound lying to me._ N thought hardly. _Well, but if she's with Zekrom, then she must be the Hero of Ideal…_

"Hello~ excuse me~" N looked at Micky who has annoyed face.

"Yes?" he replied with uninterested tone.

"Did you know that it was rude to just ignored me like that while yourself just talking with my Pokemon as I'm not here!" she shouted angrily.

N flinched with her shouted and took a tep back, "Well, I'm—" he want to said something, but another voice interrupted him.

"Micky…?"

Micky and N looked at the source of the voice and found that it was no other than White herself. "Glad to see you again, White— and Oshawott." She said as she replied it with smile.

"Me too." She stated and then her eyes landed to person in front of her. "N?" White gasped not noticed that he was there.

N's eyes narrowed to her, "Hello, White…"

White shifted uncomfortable as she shot a short glance to Zekrom in her arms— still in Oshawott form.

_**Flashback**_

"White, please listen to me." He said to me in serious tone. _Oh no, is there anything wrong or dangerous? Because, when Ze-Ze began to speak seriously, then there will be a danger!_

"Yes? What is it?" she asked quickly, feeling worried as her hand held him tightly.

"Never go near that man or meet him anymore," he paused.

_Huh? I couldn't help but feel curious, why suddenly Ze-Ze forbid me_ _to meet him? Is he dangerous or something like that? _White wondered. "Why?"

Zekrom took a deep breath, "Because I say so. I don't want you to involve with this."

" 'this'? What do you mean?" White asked suspiciously. "Is there something you hide from me?" she asked with her hands on her waist.

"White." He said sternly.

White just glaring at him with You-can't-hide-anything-from-me look.

"White, It's for your own good. I do it for you, so please…" he said with pleading eyes as she find it hard to resist.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine, I will stay away from him..." _like it's a big deal for me anyway! _She thought.

_**Flashback End**_

As N looked at White and Oshawott, she tried to ignored him by talking to Micky, "Ne Micky, want to go to that café with me?" White asked pointing to a café near them.

Micky just nodded in agree, "Sure thing."

"Let's go then!" White took a glance to N who still staring to them, she grabbed Micky's hand and run as soon as possible. "Wha- Wait, White!" Micky yelp at her.

Meanwhile N just looking at them who disappeared quickly from his sight_. Well, N… just forgot about those two human… you have more important mission…_ he thought to himself as he began to walk away.

**-At the café-**

"What's your order miss?" one of the servant asked politely.

"One orange juice, please." Micky said to him. Then, he looked at White, "And you, miss?"

White actually having a hard time to choose the food, she then whispered quietly to Zekrom, "Ze-Ze, what is Short cake?" she asked pointing at one of the menu.

"It's one kind of cake, White." Zekrom answered simply.

"How about this… Hot chocolate? What's that?"

"It's a drink… but it's warm and have a chocolate favour."

"Really?" her eyes lit up, and then she turned to looked at the servant, "I want this one Hot chocolate!" she said with smile a little.

"Sure, miss. Please wait for a moment."

White and Micky having a chit-chat while they're waiting for their drinks.

"So you're new Trainer, White?"

White nodded slightly, "Yes. You?"

"Me too." She paused as she a bit lost in thought. "Ne White…"

"Hm?"

"What is your goal?" Micky asked suddenly, her tone was serious.

White is staring at her sudden change of mood, "My goal?" she asked confusedly.

"Yes, don't you have one? Most Trainers is aim to be a Champion…"

She thought for second and shrugged, "Um… not really…" _that's true though. I don't think that far… I just want to have experience with this journey and… fun._

"Oh. So, why do you want to go for a journey?"

"Well, just for fun maybe?"

"I understand… unlike you, I have a goal in my life. An important goal." Micky sighed sadly.

White raised an eyebrow, just as she want to ask, the servant came and brought their order, "Excuse me, miss. This is your order, enjoy!" he said.

White tried to drink her Hot chocolate and her smile went wide. _This is very good… _she thought.

**As for Zekrom and Cinnamon…**

"So, why was that man earlier with you? I know he talked to you." Zekrom stated suspiciously.

Cinnamon began to sweat nervously again, "Well… he… he…" she said stuttering.

He just sighed, "Please don't be afraid of me. I won't go Fusion Bolt on you. In fact I can't in this form."

As she tried to calm down, "Lord Zekrom… how can that green haired guy could understand us as well?" she asked curiously and anxiously at the same time.

"I don't know." He paused. "But…"

"Yes?"

Zekrom thought for a second and sighed, "Nothing. So what did you say to him?"

"I… uh, I told him… that t-there is a girl w-who can understood Pokemon a-and she is with L-Lord Zekrom…" _Uh, please don't be angry! _She thought in fear of her life.

"WHAT?" he shouted angrily and shocked make her flinch.

"Are you serious?" he asked once again as he began to calm himself down but inside he was very furious. _How could she? I told her not to tell!_

"Please forgive me! I didn't do it on purpose!" she bowed as her tear fell. _Oh no, he will surely kill me!_

Zekrom took a deep breath, "It's… okay_." It's not okay at all! Now I'm sure that guy will think that White is the Hero of Ideal! And what worse? He will try to use her… but, as long as I'm with her, I won't let him touch White… _he screamed mentally.

**As for White and Micky…**

"Then, what is your goal, Micky?" White asked as she's drinking her hot chocolate happily.

"Um…" _Should I tell her? _Micky thought worriedly.

"No need to worry. I won't tell anyone!" she promised her_. Although, I'm pretty sure I can't hide anything to Ze-Ze…_

"It's… my goal is to bring back my precious childhood friend…" she said sadly as she stop drinking her juice. Then she stared back at White, waiting for her reply.

"Bring back? Where did your friend go?" she asked confusedly.

"He is… a member of Team Plasma."

"Team Plasma?"

"Yes, did you see their speech about Pokemon Liberation earlier?" she said annoyingly as she held the table tightly.

_That bunch of nonsense thing?_ "…Yes, I remember. Oh, so they are Team Plasma?"

Micky nodded. "Yes, they all have a very stupid thought about Pokemon. Pokemon is our comrade, we never treat them as tools…" she paused. "Okay maybe some of humans did, but most of people treat them with care… why can't he see this?"

_He? So, her friend is male… maybe she like him so she want to bring him back…_White thought as she chuckled.

"Alright then, I think I should go now, thanks for your time, White…" Micky said smiling as she stood up.

"Okay, bye Micky…"

"Bye, White…"

"Eeveeee…" _See you again, Lord Zekrom…_ Cinnamon said, she mentally sighed in relief as Micky began to left.

"Osha…" _Yes…_

**Meanwhile, outside the café, without they noticed, there's someone eavesdropped their conversation…**

"You're wrong, Micky… you're the stupid one who can't see the world… the real world…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note- so, how about it, minna? I'm sorry that I can't use the description that much… :(**

**Care to tell me what you think? Then ****REVIEW ****:D**

_Reply to your reviews…_

**Cardcaptornicole-** well, here you go :D sorry for the long wait ^^;

**SupernalGodzilla-** thanks you :3 yes, I thought of it once. But, because Arceus has given him permission to transform to other Pokemon, well, I make him like that ^^

**twilight8899- **thank you so much and you're welcome, twilight-san~ :D I'm sorry I took so long to update ^^;

**Guest 7/4/12-** thank you XD N? OMG, how could you forgot him? Anyway, are you nowaki ricky?

**Guest** **7/4/12-**hope you like this chapter :D

**TheOneMagic-** well, because N was very curious, maybe he didn't really care about his manners and just went interrupted XD thanks for your review!

**Lil'gigii-** aww thanks :DD well, here it is the next chapter~

**Well, everyone thanks for your Review! It makes me really happy v^o^v**

**And, for anyone who doesn't have account, and went with "Guest", could you please write your name at the end of your review? :) that way, I can reply your review properly…**

**Don't forget to** **REVIEW** **please? ^^**


End file.
